Teen Titans Next Gen Bios
by ttyjsonic
Summary: My fan characters for the next generation of the Titans. I hope you enjoy! NOTE: PLEASE COMMENT THE CHARACTERS YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT. ALSO, CHARACTERS WITH ONE PARENT IN COMMON CANNOT EXISIST IN THE SAME STORY


Name: Mar'i Grayson

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Parents: Nightwing and Starfire

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Height: 5'6

Likes: Flying, hanging out with friends and family, mustard, partying, making new friends

Dislikes: Rules, friends and family being over-protective, unnecessary fighting

Personality: Sweet, Kind, Generous, Fun-Loving, and Spunky

Powers: Flight, Starbolts, Super-Strength

Mar'i is the only child on Nightwing and Starfire. She loves both her parents very much, and deeply respects them, despite the fact Nightwing is super over-protective of her. She loves having fun with friends and going to parties. Despite all this, she's an extremely good fighter, and you don't want to make her mad. Her name comes from her late grandmother, Mary Grayson.

Name: Arella Grayson

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Parents: Nightwing and Raven

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Violet (Red when angry)

Height: 5'4

Likes: Reading, Training, Quiet, Spending time with family, Pizza

Dislikes: Video games, Loud noises, Tight spaces, Being lonely

Personality: Quiet, Smart, Quick, Prepared, Determined, a Leader

Powers: Levitation, Healing, Flight, Energy beams

Arella is the only child of Nightwing and Raven, and is an amazing leader. She loves leading her team, and has never lost a fight. She's a lot like both her parents, and IDOLIZES her mother. She wants to be just like her (and her father). When she's not leading the team, she's either practicing her combat skills and harnessing her powers, or curled up with a book. She's very cold in demeanor when she first meets someone, but she warms up to them when she gets to know them better. She has the same prophecy that her mother had, but Raven knows Arella can change her fate, as she did. Only Nightwing and Raven know about the prophecy.

Name: August Grayson

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Parents: Nightwing and Terra

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'5

Likes: Fighting, Goofing off, spending time with friends, fixing his hair, generally just having fun

Dislikes: Boring people, losing, sitting still, getting his hair messed up, being made fun of.

Personality: Fun-loving, cheerful, loyal, brave, cheeky, arrogant, impatient

Powers: Flight and Aero kinesis

August Grayson is the only child of Nightwing and Terra, and a total fun-lover. He rather just hang out and rough-house all day instead of being a crime-fighter and actually putting in effort in his work. He also has a bit of an obsession with his hair (he picked this up from his uncle Speedy). Because of this, he doesn't have the greatest relationship with his Dad, and is a total mama's boy. August has the unique power of aero kinesis, which is control over wind. He has a hard time controlling it, like his mother with her powers. Despite this, he often rushes into battle, not giving a single thought about what could happen to himself, and only thinks about the civilians around him. He's very selfless, and would make a great hero, put rather not put the time and effort into the job.

Name: Sara Stone

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Parents: Cyborg and Bumblebee

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 5'1

Likes: Flying, Using her brain, Reading, Creating machines, hanging out with friends

Dislikes: Mean and/or unintelligent people, going slow, vegetables, having to sit still

Personality: Spunky, Funny, Energetic, Fun-loving, extremely smart, a leader.

Powers: None, but has a high-tech suit with a sonic cannon and mechanical wings

Sara is the young child of Cyborg and Bumblebee, and is extremely smart. She has an IQ of about 250, and loves to invent and learn new things. She's extremely close with her parents, and loves them very dearly. She's a total firecracker as well, always making smart comments and comebacks, but sometimes she gets out of hand. Despite her young age, she's an amazing leader, as she's the one who always has a plan. She doesn't let the fact she doesn't have any powers hold her back, and always gives it her best shot. She's very friendly to everyone she meets, but you don't want to get on her bad side.

Name: Marcus Stone

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Parents: Cyborg and Sarah

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 6'1

Likes: Inventing, Music, Playing piano, hanging out with friends and family, salad and vegetables

Dislikes: Pop music, unintelligent people, boring people, romance, girly things

Personality: Calm, cool, very intelligent, funny, caring

Powers: None

Marcus is the only child of Cyborg and Sarah, and is a very cool guy. He loves almost any kind of music (except pop) and is a talented piano player and DJ. He loves showing off his music for his friends and family, and often plays his music on his team's communicators during missions (he's a bit of a troll). Marcus is also very level-headed, and a great friend. He doesn't have any powers, but is accomplished in hand-to-hand combat. He's very close to his parents, despite he and his father are complete opposites. He loves his friends and family deeply and would do anything for them.

Name: Miranda (Mimi) Logan

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Parents: Beastboy and Raven

Hair Color: Green

Eye Color: Violet

Height: 5'1

Likes: Gaming, Video Games, Coffee, Hanging out with friends, Reading, Watching TV, Writing

Dislikes: Popular kids, School, Haters, Meat-eaters, Meat, NOTP's, bullies

Personality: A Gamer, Fangirl, Spunky, Energetic, Funny, Weird, Fierce, Insecure, Shy

Powers: The ability to summon animals of any shape or size

Miranda is the only child of Beastboy and Raven, and a complete fangirl. She knows all her OTP's and fandoms, but her passion is gaming. She's a strict vegetarian, like her Dad, and hates any meat of any sort. She has a true gift with animals, and her powers ae very strong. She wants to be an animal rights advocate when she gets older. She's really close to her Dad, since there so similar, and an amazing mother-daughter relationship with Raven. She loves helping out everyone and anyone, and loves to battle villains.

Name: Will Logan

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Parents: Beastboy and Terra

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Height: 5'2

Likes: Peace and quiet, spending time with friends and family, reading, practicing his combat skills, hanging out, writing

Dislikes: Bullies, Ignorance, Jocks, School (WHOULD HAVE GUESSED), unnecessary fighting, goody two-shoes

Personality: Quiet, shy, calm composed, smart

Powers: None

Will Logan is the only child of Beastboy and Terra, and is very different from his parents. While they enjoy going out and cracking a few jokes, Will would rather curl up with a good book, or write something. Will's also very intelligent, and he was bullied because of this when he was in school. Eventually, the bullying got so bad his parents decided to home-school him. Still, Will is a great fighter, and has a strong heart. He doesn't let anyone get him down, and likes working with kids who have been previously bullied.

Name: Lian Harper

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Parents: Speedy and Cheshire

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Hazel

Height: 5'7

Likes: Being with friends, practicing archery and combat, shopping, reading

Dislikes: Being compared to others, her mother, being made fun of, arrogance, ignorance

Personality: Calm, composed, sly, cunning, intelligent, sleek

Powers: None

Lian Harper is the only child of Cheshire and Speedy. She was only raised by her father, and resents her mother for leaving her. She has many qualities that would make her a good villain, but is definitely on the straight-and-narrow. She has a gift for archery, like her father, but also works well with other weapons, such as knives and swords. She and her father are EXTREMELY close, and nothing could ever tear them apart. Lian is also very loyal and kind, and would do anything to protect the ones she loves.

Name: Merope Harper

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Parents: Mother is Tula, but was adopted by Speedy and Aqualad

Hair Color: Ginger

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'3

Likes: Spending time with friends and family, the surface world, aquatic life, having fun, learning

Dislikes: People who eat fish, being picked on, pollution, bullies, popular kids

Personality: Sweet, kind, fun-loving, adorable, spunky, impatient, curious, stubborn

Powers: The ability to speak to fish, hydro kinesis

Merope Harper is the adopted daughter of Speedy and Aqualad. After Tula, Aqualad's friend, died in battle, he adopted Merope (she was five at the time), and raised her with Speedy. She loves living on the surface world, and is very curious about it. She used to go to surface world school, but was teased because she had two gay dads. Speedy decided eventually took her out of school, and he and Aqualad homeschooled her. She loves her parents very deeply, and has a lot of respect for them. Merope also loves helping others, and is a vegetarian like Aqualad (no fish tacos). Merope can speak to fish, and can control water.

Name: Oliver Harper

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Parents: Speedy and Wonder Girl

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Hazel

Height: 5'6

Likes: Spending time with family and friends, archery, showing off his strength, cuddling (shh…it's a secret…), reading, playing sports

Dislikes: Annoying people, girls who fawn over him, bullies, jocks, being by himself or being lonely

Personality: Sweet, funny, kind, fun-loving, brave, brash, a bit arrogant

Powers: Super strength

Oliver Harper is the only child of Speedy and Wonder Girl, and is a great guy. He has some very attractive traits, which causes him to have some fangirls (who scare him). He normally isn't interested, but will always shake a hand or two. He loves to just hang out and chill with his friends, and show off his strength for them (He and August would have a lot of fights). He's a great fighter, but sometimes rushes into quickly. He's also not afraid to say what he thinks, and you don't want to get on the bad side of his bow and arrow.

Name: Casey Marakov

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Parents: Aqualad and Terra

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'5

Likes: Chilling out, relaxing, spending time with family, spending time by himself, peace and quiet

Dislikes: Loud noises, annoying people, fake friends, his powers, and people making fun of him.

Personality: Quiet, shy, funny, naïve, a loner, tough, occasionally scary

Powers: Pyro kinesis

Casey Marakov is the only child of Aqualad and Terra, and much like his dad. He's very quiet and shy, and prefers to spend his time by himself, traveling or just relaxing. He likes hanging out with his friends, but sometimes they get too rowdy for him. He has pyro kinesis, a power that allows him to control fire. He hasn't quite mastered his powers yet, but he's getting there. He has a good relationship with both his parents, and all his teammates, but rather keep to himself and just chill out.

Name: Roy Beecher

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Parents: Aqualad and Bumblebee

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Violet

Height: 5'2

Likes: Drawing, Traveling, going on missions, spending time with friends and family, asking questions

Dislikes: Mean people, 'idiots who think they know everything', being alone, being held back

Personality: Sweet, kind, funny, curious, honest, brave, stubborn, intelligent

Powers: None, but owns mechanical wings and Tasers

Roy is the only child of Aqualad and Bumblebee, and is named after Roy Harper, his parent's teammate. He's a very sweet, kind young boy, who loves his friends and family very much, and loves being with people. He's very good with people, and very understanding. He'd love to be a therapist when he gets older, or train young heroes. He also enjoys traveling, and LOVES going on missions. Unfortunately, his team normally has him stay at the tower, since he's less mature and unexperienced. He doesn't have any powers, but he has mechanical wings like his mother, and uses Tasers as weapons. He's a good fighter, and loves to be in the thick of the action.

Name: Lucius West

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Parents: Kid Flash and Jinx

Hair Color: Pink and Black

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'8

Likes: Peace and quiet, reading, working on spells, bagels (he has a secret love of bagels), being alone

Dislikes: Annoying people, stupid people, loud and rock music, being called evil or weird

Personality: Formal, Intelligent, Cunning, Sneaky, Sly, Kind, Serious, and Mature

Powers: Hex blasts and increased speed (note: NOT SUPER SPEED)

Lucius is the only child of Kid Flash and Jinx, and is surprisingly mature for his age. He enjoys dressing formally when not working, is an avid reader and writer, and works very hard to control his powers. He has many traits of the typical dark, seductive, semi-classy villain, but is definitely on a good path. He is a very good fighter, and his intelligence is EXTREMELY useful in battle. He doesn't socialize much, but is still close with his teammates. The only reason doesn't socialize more is because he thinks they argue too much. He doesn't have the greatest relationship with his parents, but they still love each other. He also has a secret love of bagels.

Name: Tara Logan

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Parents: Beastboy and Starfire

Hair Color: Blonde with pink highlights

Eye Color: Green

Height: 5'4

Likes: Shopping, partying, and practicing her combat skills, hanging out with her friends and teammates, animals, gaming, pranking others.

Dislikes: Bullies, 'stupid people', Meat-eaters, strict people, being held back, romance

Personality: Funny, Fun-loving, Spunky, Brave, Impatient, a Rebel

Powers: Starbolts, Flight, Super strength

Tara Logan is the only child of Beastboy and Starfire, and is named after Terra, her parent's former teammate. Tara is a very spunky, brash, teenager, who's currently going through her 'teen rebellion' stage in her life. She has a very good relationship with her father, but doesn't relate to her mother much. Starfire would like Tara to be more respectful, but Tara really just does her own thing. Tara loves hanging out with friends, and doing various activities with them (mainly pranking others or shopping). Tara is much like her father in the sense she sometimes forgets her limits, and goes too far with her pranking or in battle. Tara is a vegetarian like her father, and loves animals.


End file.
